Save you
by VeNgEaNcE.oF.rAiN
Summary: -SongFic- Naruto wore a confident and determined look. “I will save you…”


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, the Naruto world would be tossed into eternal chaos... :P

Claimer: I own Naruto, the edible one. XD

* * *

Hello! I would like to shout: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO! This story is specially for Naruto and all others with the same brithday! The story's name after the song - Save you by Simple Plan - used. Enjoy!

Summary:

-SongFic- Naruto wore a confident and determined look. "I will save you…"

* * *

**Take a breath**

Footsteps echoed in the seemingly endless hallways. A body came to a halt a step away from a garnished door. His hands balled into fists at his sides. His chest gradually rose and fell slowly as he evened out his breathing. He steadied himself. His hand trembled as it reached to push the door. He only had one thing in his mind. Just before he opens the door, an explosion pierced through the air. He whipped his head in the direction of the source involuntarily and stared. His eyes darted frantically when fearsome thoughts crossed his mind. His pupils dilated as he realized its cause.

'Sasuke!'

_Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step untill I reach the door_

His legs began moving long before he noticed it. His brows knitted in the middle. Worry flashed across his whiskered face accompanied by some emotionally-filled tears. At the end of the hallways, rays were penetrating through the collapsed walls. Standing at the end was Sakura, Sai and Yamato-sensei. All of them had their heads in one direction. He made a mad dash through that exit and entered a clearing. He skidded to a halt as he felt a familiar presence.

"Naruto." A deep voice sounded. It was too recognizable yet he could not bear to believe.

His head painstakingly turned to the voice. He shut his eyes to block out unwanted tears. He opened them only to find Sasuke's staring straight into his from a distance. His heart clenched. The feeling was awful. It was as if someone had stabbed his heart with a thousand needles. He stood rooted to his spot. His mouth parted yet words couldn't bear to leave his throat. He knew he had too much to say and too little time; and now, he could only manage a word.

"S-Sasuke."

_  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away_

It was as if he was thrown back in time to relive the past in this split second. If only he knew about the raven's cursed seal. If only he could do something to help. If only he was brave enough to offer help. If only he didn't have to say if only. He was Sasuke's best friend not because Sasuke says so but he acknowledges it.

He tried to save him from Orochimaru but he failed. He was weak – not that he would ever admit. He wanted to stab himself to keep a reminder of how weak he was. He wanted to use his blood to pay off the debts he owed Sasuke for not saving him from the hell he had been through. Most of all, he wanted to tell Sasuke that he loves him and that the gut feeling of it encourages him not to give up.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

With a blink of an eye, Sasuke appeared by his side with his hand on his shoulder. "Come to think of it, isn't your dream to become Hokage?" His voice sounded close. "If you have the time to come chase after me, you should be training." His gaze fell on Naruto to reassure his every movement. "That's why this time, at my whim, you will lose your life." Sasuke drew out his sword agonizingly slowly. The sound of metal scraping against each other brought discomfort to the ears of the people present. Hundreds thoughts related to death bolted through Naruto's head and thousands of them regarding the lost of his best friend echoed in his mind.

"How can I become Hokage when I can't save my friend?" He questioned. Every word was dripping with despair. "Hn."

_When I hear your voice  
Its drowning in a whisper_

"Get out of my sight." The blonde gritted his teeth. "I don't need your power." He was determined to get to Sasuke without it. **"Hahaha… Don't make me laugh."** A sinister voice sounded in the confined space. **"Can't you remember how powerful we got when we joined forces? Tear off that seal and I'll grant you all the power you need."**Bubbles of chakra form in front of Naruto. They merged into the face of the demon fox. The glistering white canine teeth in between that monstrous jaw parted. **"Now, who do you want to kill?"** He raised his arm.

"You."

Before he had the chance to suppress the demon's power, something appeared beside him. His eyes darted to the direction of the figure then it widened.

"Sasuke."

Their eyes locked for a moment before his cold ones averted its gaze. "So this is where you got your power from." Inevitably, his eyes fell upon Sasuke's figure. He was lean but muscular unlike the Sasuke before. This Sasuke could really kill him at his whim – not that he would ever admit. The old Sasuke only lives in their memories now. The bubbles of chakra burst into smaller ones with a bang. Slowly they begun to fade and retreat back into the enclosure. Naruto ended up burning holes into the ground.

"Even if I tried my all, I would never be able to understand how you feel. Is that right, Sasuke?" He could feel the raven's sharingan boring into his body. "No matter what I do, I can't change anything, is that right?" His voice reflected the little tremors erupting through his body. "Sasuke! Answer me!" His voice's amplitude rose slightly. Tears trekked down the contours on his face and craved out his jawline. His eyes' colour faded quickly and peaked with grief. Silence cast its net upon the two. Automatically, Sasuke's stern look morphed into a slightly concerned one before taking another transformation.

"Yes."

_Y__ou're just skins and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
No matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand_.

"Sadly enough, I already knew that." Naruto's voice dropped to a mere whisper. "But I want you to know." He raised his hand and pointed his index finger at Sasuke. "I will save you." He sobbed. _'I love you.'_In a fluent motion, He had his back pressed against the wall. He could only hiss in pain parts of a second later. Strands of hair brushed aginst his face. "Don't wait for me…" Sasuke's voice sounded rasping. His fingers traced Naruto's lips. "You've got better things to do." It somewhat sounded mocking yet emotional. Naruto felt Sasuke's soft lips on his forehead. _'I'm not worth your time.'_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

Just then, they were thrown back to reality. Naruto clenched his fist and slammed it onto the decorated floor he was on. His crimson-coloured slit eyes soften and returned back to its normal azure. He pushed himself off the ground and wiped off the trace of blood at the corner of his lips.

'_There's so many things I wanted to tell you…'_ He locked eyes with the raven again. _'So many things I wanted you to know…'_ Naruto's lips parted. _'Yet none of them can form.'_They closed gradually. He watched intently as Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke disappear. He tried to chase them. However, a firm grip on his shoulder held him back from realizing his dream. He inhaled deeply.

"I'LL BE WAITING!"

_That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you shape to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
You know I'll be there for you_

There was never going to be a reply. Naruto drew his lips into a thin line. His brows knitted at the middle. "Naruto." Sakura sounded worried. "Sakura-chan, I'm fine." He looked over his shoulder and managed a smile with pain still lingering on.

_If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away  
_

"Sasuke-kun, you better stay away from the fox-boy." The snake's voice was itself poisonous. "You will never know what would happen to him if you don't." Red eyes glowed in anger. "Is that a threat?" Those formidable eyes were ready for action. "No… It's a warning…" The snake smirked. Sasuke's glare intensified.

Naruto whipped around to join his team. "Sakura-chan, can you -…" Naruto felt the world spin for a while. He shook his head and tried steadying himself. This time round he shut his eyes and came crashing onto the ground. "Naruto!" All he could manage to say was 'Sasuke'.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know  
_

He shot up from his position. His chest rising and falling so quickly that he couldn't catch his breathe. His heart felt like it was beating in his head. Involuntarily, he jolted up and disappeared into the woods nearby. "Naruto! Where are you going?" Sakura shouted. She was about to take off and join him when Yamato stopped her. "Let him go." A frown spread across her face as she nodded.

He found a tree of good height and size then created a shadow clone. Cerulean-coloured chakra whizzed into a condensed spiralling ball packed with destructive power. Naruto wore a confident and determined look.

"I will save you…"

_I wish I could save you  
I want you to know  
I wish I could save you_

* * *

_Author's note:_

_It's a long time since I last posted and created a fiction story. Well... It's nearing my major examination period - okay it's like 10 more days including today to my first paper. Yea, I'm slacking all the way. Well I wish all the best to people taking the 'O' level examinations all over the world. Heh. I hope I do well. :)_


End file.
